Alucard Sword
Alucard Sword is one of Alucard family heirloom from his mother's side. It is his weapon of choice. Other heirlooms include the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, and possibly the Alucard Spear. This sword enables Alucard to warp behind an enemy and slash it in the back before returning to his original location. Alucard wielded a sword in the non-canonical Legends which may have been the Alucard Sword. In Dracula's Curse, he does not use a sword. However, he apparently does bury this sword (and a few other heirlooms) alongside of himself before submerging himself at the end of this game. When he rose during Symphony of the Night, he equipped these items and stormed his father's castle. There, Death demanded that he cease his attack. When he refused, Death stole the family heirlooms and hid the sword in the Reverse Mine. Alucard eventually found the sword. When he sealed his powers at the end of Symphony of the Night, he may have sealed this sword with those powers. If things were ever so dire that he would ever need to fight in his true form again, he would have his precious sword in his hand. In the presumably non-canonical Julius Mode of Dawn of Sorrow, Alucard is forced to do just this in order to counter the new Dark Lord Soma Cruz. While the Alucard Sword is unique, there is another sword that exists which resembles it. This is the Alucart Sword, which is apparently a "fake" Alucard Sword that has none of the original's powers. Appearance in Symphony of the Night Alucard's favorite sword is also the strongest One-handed Swords whose strength is constant. It also enables Alucard to warp a distance beyond his enemies and attack from behind. Alucard is invincible while warping and attacking with this move, though it does consume 5 MP. Alucard starts out the game with this sword, as well as the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, Dragon Helm, Twilight Cloak, and Necklace of J. The sword will come in handy against the powerful Wargs in the castle entrance. However, by the time you reach the end of the entrance hallway, you will encounter Death. He will request that you stop your attack on the castle, and when you refuse, he will take ALL of your equipment (there are some glitches that allow you to keep your equipment though). You will now have to fight with your bare Empty Hands until you find the Short Sword. Eventually, you may be teased into thinking you have found your lost sword in the Marble Gallery above the clock room, but alas, this is actually the Alucart Sword, not the Alucard Sword, which has 40 less attack, but all the speed and range of the original. After defeating Death in the Reverse Mine though, you will shortly find the real sword (in the room opposite the Warp Room). You should now be in possession of all items that Death stole from you. As mentioned before, this sword is the strongest One-Handed sword in the game, so it will be viable for the rest of the game. It is slightly stronger than a Mablung Sword (which can be used in place of a Shield Rod). The Badelaire, however, will be stronger than the Alucard Sword after you have played for 42 hours. The Sword Familiar will also be stronger once it is leveled up enough to be able to be equipped. The 2 Handed Weapon Osafune Katana and Masamune also possess this weapon's signature warp move, although he will attack in the same direction he was standing in instead of the towards where he warped from and these swords swing in a different manner. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow Alucard is equipped with this sword while playing Julius Mode in Dawn of Sorrow. It gives him decent range and strength compared with Yoko's Warakiya Staff and good speed compared with Julius's Vampire Killer. The sword retains its special warp attack from Symphony of the Night and is the only one of the three's weapons to possess a special attack. Another unique characteristic of this sword compared to all of Soma's swords is that it also retains the Symphony of the Night version's ability to strike diagonally downwards while crouching or jumping. There is a glitch that allows Soma Cruz to equip this sword during the main quest. Why Konami took out the Alucard Sword in the main game in the first place in unknown, however, it is believed that it was taken out so that Alucard could have his own unique weapon since Alucard is unable to collect other weapons as he was able to in Symphony of the Night and also because of the loss of his own unique spells and abilities in Dawn of Sorrow. Animation Gallery Alucard-Sword.gif|Alucard Sword Animation (Click to Watch) Item Data Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Alucard Equipment